


Yeux d'enfant

by Rosine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi Mary et Edith ont les yeux marron alors que Cora et Robert ont tous deux les yeux bleus ? Voici une explication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeux d'enfant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Child eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529614) by [Rosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine). 



> Les évènements se passent durant le septième épisode, avant la chute de Cora.

-Vous rayonnez, ma chère.

Ce fut la première chose que le Comte de Grantham dit à sa femme alors qu’il rejoignait leur lit ce soir-là.

-C’est la grossesse, chéri.

-Peu importe, vous êtes particulièrement ravissante… J’ai appris que vous étiez allée voir ma mère, aujourd’hui ? Elle a toujours eu tendance à être plus tendre envers vous pendant vos grossesses.

-En effet. Cependant, elle m’a demandé de quelle couleur je pensais que les yeux de l’enfant  seraient.

-Je vois. Je dois avouer que je suis assez curieux de savoir votre réponse…

-Ils seront bleus, Robert. Je le pensais vraiment quand j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu’un autre homme me touche après la naissance de Sybil. 

-Et comment êtes-vous tombée enceinte si personne d’autre ne vous a touché ?

-N’avez-vous pas demandé au docteur ?

-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ‘Comment ai-je fait pour féconder ma femme alors que j’ai dû demander à mon majordome de me procurer un héritier’… qui, si je ne me trompe pas, n’est jamais venu.

-Je présume que vous êtes moins stérile que nous le pensions : je n’ai pas été infidèle… Et, soit dit en passant, Sybil est de vous. J’ai refusé de subir ça, la troisième fois.

-Bien sûr. Et comment expliquez-vous que ses yeux soient…

-Bleus ? A votre avis ?

-Et comment êtes-vous tombé enceinte, alors ?

-De la même manière que maintenant, j’ai eu une relation maritale avec mon mari.

-Pourquoi ne m’avez pas dit qu’elle est ma fille ?

-Mary et Edith sont de Carson. Je ne voulais pas que vous traitiez les filles différemment. Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez croire que… Demandez à Carson si vous voulez, mais…

-Et comment suggérez-vous que je m’y prenne ? ‘Je prendrais le thé dans la bibliothèque… Oh, et d’ailleurs, Carson, avez-vous couché avec la Comtesse ces derniers temps ?’

-… _mais_ je préférerais que vous me fassiez confiance. Vous verrez les yeux du bébé de toutes façons.

-Et comment saurais-je que vous n’avez pas changé d’amant ?

-Carson n’a jamais été mon amant. _Vous_ avez décidé qu’il serait mon amant. Je n’ai accepté que pour le bien de _votre_ famille, et maintenant _vous_ avez le culot de m’accuser ? Je pense que vous devriez aller dans votre propre chambre, je préfèrerais dormir seule ce soir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ma béta, Elayan


End file.
